


klutz

by agent_of_marvel



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: But we still love him, Date Night, M/M, derek is an absolute idiot tbh, will's mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_marvel/pseuds/agent_of_marvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trees are the reason dates get canceled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	klutz

William Poindexter is pissed.

Now, he's usually in some kind of a mood, but right now, currently, he is livid. Why? Well he was supposed to have a date night tonight with his boyfriend, who said that he'd pick Will up from his dorm at 7, and it is now almost 8. It's not like Will was looking forward to this date night or anything though, but with finals coming up, he doesn't really have time to hang out with Nursey, or the boys, outside of practice and what not.

So yea, he wasn't _that_ excited to get to spend one-on-one time with Derek.

Will checks his phone for the thousandth time in the past hour to see if he got any new texts from Nursey, which he didn't, so he sighs and decides to call Bittle to see if theres anything going on at the Haus tonight, because he's not going to let his free night go to waste sulking about his ass of a boyfriend.

Bitty picks up on the first ring, which isn't unusual, but sounds more frantic than he normally ever sounds. 

"Dex! Oh thank god, I was just about to call you."

"Why? Is everything okay?" And now Will's getting a little worried because a frantic Bitty is never a good sign, ever.

"No. Nursey got hurt. I'm at the hospital with him right now. He just got checked in."

And time slows and Will almost drops his phone and he feels like he was just punched in the gut because this can't be happening. Will reaches a hand out to feel for his desk chair, drags it over to him and sits because he knows that his legs are too weak to hold him up right now.

"Dex? Dex!" Bitty's voice, calm and reassuring, snaps him back to reality, "Dex, listen, he's okay." 

Will nods and listens to what Bitty says, that Derek got hurt while climbing a tree near the Haus and he fell out of it. According to the doctor, he was really lucky because the fall could have given him more than a sprained wrist, but this means that Derek can't play for the rest of the season. 

"When will you guys be back?" 

"Probably in another hour or so. I'm not sure, but I'll text you when we're on our way back, okay? And Dex, don't worry, Nursey's gonna be okay." Will says bye and hangs up, but doesn't move. 

The next hour and thirty minutes pass by agonizingly slow. Will stares at his phone, still glued to his desk chair, and waits for Bitty's name to pop up on the screen. Then finally at 9:52, his phone rings, except the call is coming from Nursey's phone. Will rushes to grab his phone almost knocking it off the desk and takes a deep breath before answering. 

"Hello." 

"Mm, hey Will." Nursey's voice is hoarse, "Bitty just dropped me off at my room, you can come over if you want."

And Will is out the door before he even answers, "Gimmie ten minutes."

\--

By the time Will get's to Nursey's room it's 10:07 and he's panting and sweaty. He knocks on the door and hears a faint "Come in" from the other side, so he steps into the room and sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of his boyfriend, who's propped up with about thirty pillows and has his arm in a sling. Nursey shoots him a smile, which only makes Will's heart ache even more than it already has been for the past two hours, and carefully moves over on his bed to make room for Will.

He makes his way over to the bed, time still feeling slow, and climbs in next to Nursey, who continues to smile at him. 

"Hey."

Nursey stars to feel his shoulder get wet as Will starts mumbling into his shirt. "I was so fucking mad at you, I fucking thought you stood me up or shit because you weren't answering my texts but no, you got hurt and were in the fucking hospital." 

Nursey reaches out with his left hand and cups Will's face, wiping some of the tears away. "Hey, hey babe, I'm okay, look at me." 

He pauses, waiting for Will to look at him, then continues, "I'm fine. I'm in a lot of pain but I'm fine."

Will leans into his touch, "I'm glad you're okay." He grips Nursey's hand with his own and leans in, careful to not move or hit Nursey in anyway that could cause him pain, and kisses him, "I was so scared, Derek." He says against Nursey's lips, squeezing his hand. 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was walking by the Haus with Bittle when I was on my way to get you and I saw this tree and I asked Bitts if he would take a picture of me in it to send to you and then I fell and the reason it took so long for Bitts to call you was because he was freaking out more than I was so he kinds forgot. Even though I told him to call you like every fifteen minutes."

Will rolls his eyes and kisses Nursey again, a bit harder this time, then pulls away, leaving both of them breathless. "You dumbass, you're a total klutz, jesus." He laughs, slowly tucking himself into Nursey's side. "That's just like you, doing stupid shit and getting hurt." 

Will sniffles again and keeps a tight hold on Nursey's hand, "Well you can't play for a while now either, you idiot." 

Nursey smiles into Will's hair and simply says, "Yea but it was worth it, kinda, because I got a great boyfriend to take care of me."

"You sure you didn't hit your head too? Because you're crazy if you think I'm gonna take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> so im in dexnursey hell rn and I've probably written about 20000 head canons about them on tumblr and this is my first fic of many about the two! its kinda short but i hope u like it!!!! head over to my check please side blog lil-bittle if you wanna talk about how much this hockey team is ruining your life just like mine!!!! thank u!!!


End file.
